Dean Jaggs
Born: April 2, 1979 Hometown: Compton, South Central Los Angeles, California Known Gimmicks: Dean Jaggs (Current) Darkside Cowboy (EBW, SHW, HWF, R4GE) Entrance Theme: If It All Ended Tomorrow by John Cena Finishing Moves: Tombstone Piledriver Shooting Star Press Previous Titles:(starting from most recent) R4GE Custom Champion R4GE World Tag Team Champion (with Chad Michaels) R4GE Television Champion HWF United States Champion EBW World Heavyweight Champion (as Darkside Cowboy) SHW World Heavyweight Champion (as Darkside Cowboy) EBW World Tag Team Champion (as Darkside Cowboy, with Kokane, then known as The Cousins of Chaos) EBW World Tag Team Champion (as Darkside Cowboy, with Kokane, then known as The Anti-Heroes) EBW Blood Cell Champion (Two-Time Holder) History: This is a story of a poor white boy, growing up in a poor black neighbourhood. Born and raised on the now notorious streets of Compton, Los Angeles, Dean Jaggs was made to live a tough life, along with his cousin Jon Jaggs, who is now known in the wrestling world as Kokane. Since he was young Dean loved big black cocks, he was sucking them day and night, and swallowing the best cum loads. Dean remained with the gang for many years, taking on the role of a debt collector, often referred to as CMW's very own IRS, he would go and collect the "taxes" and hand out vicious beatings to any late payers. Jon Jaggs, the younger of the two cousins was also recruited to CMW (partly to due to Dean's influence) and was filling the role of the local pickpocket, one day he overheard a conversation between his cousin Dean and one of the gang superiors, asking Dean to tag along with a liquor store robbery, Dean was never one for guns and was reluctant to go but was basically forced into it, eager to advance within the gang, the young and naive Jon Jaggs asked to tag along, it was a trip that would eventually end tragicially, and the memory of the trip would remain with Dean Jaggs, possibly for the rest of his life. Dean Jaggs went along with the robbery in the liquor store and held a young checkout girl named Debbie Corrigan at gunpoint, demanding the cash from the register, but somebody had alerted the police and Jon Jaggs ran in to the store to warn his cousin and make a getaway, unfortunately Jon's warning startled Dean, and the gun went off, shooting Debbie in the head, subsequently ending her life, and Dean in a state of panic, went on the run, leaving Jon and the CMW behind him. Engulfed by feelings of guilt and despair, Dean Jaggs attended the funeral of Debbie Corrigan, standing in the distance, trying not to attract attention, but he was spotted by Debbie's younger brother Jason and her father Michael, Dean had to pose as a friend of Debbie's, as he couldn't really reveal himself as her killer, although his conscience was begging him to come clean. Over the following years, Dean became a regular visitor to the Corrigan household, befriending young Jason Corrigan, it was then that he learned that Debbie was massive wrestling fan, and Dean decided that he would devote his life to doing what she loved to watch, he would become a professional wrestler. After attending a local wrestling school for several months, Dean was given the opportunity to actually have his first match at a local event, where he discovered that the main star of the company was a wrestler by the name of Kokane, as he was eager to learn more about the business Dean asked to meet Kokane, only to be shocked to discover it was his younger cousin Jon. Jon and Dean would team together in various matches and both became the company's top performers, establishing a solid in-ring understanding of one another, this dream team would not last too long as Jon was soon attracting the attention of talent scouts from other companies, and was quickly signed to Extreme Badass Wrestling (EBW) where he had massive success, eventually aligning himself with "Sudden Impact" Chad Michaels and a wrestler named $amurai, referring to themselves as "The Anti-Heroes" Jon managed to pull some strings with EBW's owner Brandon Ray, and it wasn't too long before Dean was signed to EBW, under the character name of Darkside Cowboy, it was at this point Dean's career started to really take off, at one point the Anti-Heroes held all the titles in EBW with the exception of the World Heavyweight Champion, Dean was the EBW Blood Cell Champion, $amurai had captured the EBW Hardcore Championship, and Kokane was the EBW TLC Champion as well as holding the EBW Tag Team Championship with Chad Michaels. The success and fame in EBW went to Dean's head, and he arrogantly left EBW to join SHW to seek new challenges, taking the Anti-Heroes with him, and it wasn't long before he captured the SHW World Heavyweight Championship. sadly his success in SHW would be short-lived as the owners were new to the industry and didn't have a clue what they were doing, and it was forced to close down, Dean tried to return to EBW only to discover that due to the loss of its top performers, they had to close too, so The Anti-Heroes decided to buy the company and run it themselves, however they were consumed by greed and power and Dean Jaggs quickly helped himself to the World Heavyweight Championship, with the help of more than a few screw jobs on the way, however the company soon closed, they were unable to attract enough big names, after spending the companies budget on expensive cars and big mansions, the fans soon became bored and ticket sales decreased, sending EBW into bankruptcy, never to re-open. Out of cash and without a job, Dean Jaggs decided to join HWF, where the competition was of a much higher standard, and Dean, still wrestling as Darkside Cowboy found himself on the wrong side of a record losing streak, this was then made worse by the addition of Kokane to the roster, and the two cousins became involved in a bitter feud, blaming each other for the demise of EBW, the feud would end with Dean Jaggs challenging Kokane for the HWF United States Championship. In order to prepare for the match, Dean went to seek the advice of a wrestler named Karl Jones, known mostly as KiD, KiD was a very successful wrestler from KCW and very respected in the business. Kid advised Dean to stop trying to be this persona of Darkside Cowboy, the only way to truly succeed was to be himself, Dean took this advice and on the night of the match with Kokane, entered the ring under his real name of Dean Jaggs, and defeated his cousin for the United States Championship. One day, for reasons that still remain unknown, Dean quit HWF and handed back the United States Championship, and did not wrestle for over a year, until he was tempted back into action when he was asked to join R4GE. Dean still remains a member of the R4GE roster, capturing the Television Championship, reuniting the Anti-Heroes and even defeating KiD and HaZz for the R4GE World Tag Team Championship. recently Dean has gone back to wrestling solo, and started with a good undefeated streak which led to him gaining a place in the R4GE Custom Championship tournament, progressing into the semi-finals after defeating Television Champion Badre Bally. The tournament came to an end at a R4GE Pay Per View Event named Collision Course where he defeated Curtis Porter in the semi-final and went on to meet Logan Gable in the final which was to be contested in a steel cage, after a long and gruelling battle with Gable, which left Jaggs bloodied and bruised, he escaped the cage to lift the Custom Championship for the first time in his career. Dean went on to hold the Custom Championship for a record breaking 164 days, making him not only the longest ever reigning Custom Champion but the longest reigning holder of any championship in R4GE history. Jaggs was scheduled to face "The Iron Tiger" Nick Maggio at a R4GE event entitled Fate on October 28, however due to various backstage issues, Pro Wrestling R4GE closed it's doors and the event never took place, so Jaggs, now without a contract, decided that he had done enough, and retired from pro wrestling on a high note, as a record breaking, undefeated Custom Champion, and to this day the championship belt is displayed proudly in a cabinet, in the living room of his luxury Los Angeles home. Recent reports on the indy scene, would report that Jaggs is about to U-Turn on his retirement and seek out a new contract elsewhere, however at time of writing this, Jaggs remains adamant that he has done his time and wants to concentrate on other projects, he has said with no uncertainty that he will NOT be returning to a ring anytime soon, but face it, he wouldn't be the first sports star to retire more than once. Dean Jaggs